Pokemon City
Pokemon City is a themed area themed to the Pokemon franchise that is located at Universal Studios Williamsburg, Universal Studios Manhattan, ToonWorld Europe, Universal Studios Florida, and Universal Studios Japan. It will replace Woody Woodpecker's Kidzone at Universal Studios Florida and County Fair at ToonWorld Europe. Infobox needed. Attractions * Pokemon Snap Safari - 'An interactive omnimover dark ride based off the Pokémon Snap game. '''Map Info: '''TBA. '''Sponsor: '''FujiFilm * 'Detective Pikachu Adventure - A slot car-type dark/thrill ride based off the 2019 film of the same name Map Info: 'TBA. '''Height Restriction: '''42' '''Sponsor: '''General Motors * '''The World, Far and Wide: Presented In Circle-Vision 360 '- TBA. 'Map Info: '''TBA. * '''Pikachu Run '- a Vekoma junior roller coaster. '''Map info: '''Aboard on a Pikachu coaster for a quick-dashing ride. '''Theme: Pikachu Height restriction: '38’ * 'PokeMountain - 'A MACK Rides log flume/dark ride. '''Map Info: '''TBA. '''Height Restriction: '''38’ '''Note: '''It Is similar to Splash Mountain at Magic Kingdom. * 'Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Ride - 'An ATS Systems trackless 3D dark ride based off Rare’s video game series of the same name. '''Map Info: '''TBA. '''Height Restriction: '''35’ * 'Pokemon Journey - '''an ATLAS motion simulator ride. '''Map Info: TBA. Height Restriction: '40' '''Note: '''It is similar to Star Tours. '''Presented by: '''Microsoft * 'Discovery Mountain - 'An Indoor Intamin Blitz Coaster. '''Map Info: '''Blast off into the dark reaches of space to find the legendary space Pokemon, dodge meteors, and flip upside down five times! '''Height Restriction: '''44’ '''Map Info: '''It is similar to Space Mountain: De La Terra De La Luna at Disneyland Paris. * 'Gardevoir’s Scary Adventure '''- An ATS Systems Dark Ride. '''Map Info: '''TBA. '''Note: '''It is similar to Snow White’s Scary Adventures at Disneyland. * '''Untitled Coaster - A record-breaking B&M Inverted Coaster themed to TBA. Map Info: Soar through the skies on this record-breaking roller coaster experience! Height restriction: 54" Theme: TBA. Background Area Music Pokemon City BGM Characters * Ash Ketchum * Misty * Brock * Tracey Scketchit * May * Max * Dawn * Iris * Cilan * Serena * Clemont * Bonnie * Lillie * Mallow * Lana * Kiawe * Sophocles * Pikachu * Burterfree * Bulbasaur * Charizard * Squirtle * Kingler * Primeape * Muk * 30 Tauros * Lapras * Snorlax * Togetic * Goldeen * Staryu * Starmie * Horsea * Psyduck * Politoed * Azurill * Steelix * Geodude * Crobat * Vulpix * Venonat * Marill * Scyther * Heracross * Bayleef * Quilava * Totodile * Noctowl * Donphan * Corsola * Gyarados * Caserin * Forretress * Swellow * Sceptile * Corphish * Torkoal * Glalie * Blaziken * Beautifly * Skitty * Venusaur * Munchlax * Wartortle * Glaceon * Ludicolo * Marshtomp * Sudowoodo * Staraptor * Torterra * Infernape * Buizel * Gliscor * Gible * Piplup * Ambipom * Buneary * Pachu * Mamoswine * Quilava * Togekiss * Croagunk * Chansey * Unfezant * Oshawott * Pignite * Snivy * Scraggy * Leavanny * Palpitoad * Boldore * Krookodile * Axew * Excadrill * Emolga * Dragonite * Gible * Pansage * Crustle * Stunfisk * Greninja * Talonflame * Hawlucha * Noivern * Braixen * Pancham * Sylveon * Bunnelby * Dedenne * Chespin * Luxray * Rotom Dex * Rowlet * Lycanroc * Torracat * Poipole * Snowy * Primarina * Nagisa * Tsareena * Turtonator * Alola Marowak * Togedemaru * Vikavolt Restaurants and Snacks * Pokécafé – a restaurant which serves mostly Japanese and American cuisine. Theme: Pokémon * TBA. Shopping * Pokémon Center - a gift store which sell Pokémon-exclusive merchandise. Theme: Pokémon * TBA. Trivia * On September 24th, 2019, Panasonic became the sponsor of the land. Gallery TBA we need images. Category:Areas Category:Pokemon Category:Universal theme park fanon